Falling Away
by NamelessPvegie
Summary: Gundam Wing\Angel fic. Hundreds of years after the TV timeline of Angel, a new threat surfaces in the Gundam boys back yard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own these characters, I am a broke college student, so don't try to sue me or you will lose money.

Second disclaimer: This is my first story that has been put into actual words instead of ways to put me to sleep at night so don't expect the best fic ever. And yes I am a bit twisted, so get over it.

Falling Away: Chapter 1

The years had not been kind. His once soft but firm face had become hard and filled with wrinkles. Not from age mind you, but pain. Years of pain that seemed to never end. He would have ended it himself years ago but he knew where he would go if he did, and that was a place he just couldn't go back to. Now cruising the alleys of a desolate little town on Colony L2 he searched for a mugger or rapist or anyone who wouldn't be missed tomorrow morning. No the years had not been kind to this once gentle being. But when had they ever been? Hearing a scream in the distance the vampire that had once been called Angel ran towards his next meal.

Duo Maxwell was in a great mood. Well, he was always in a great mood, but this time he had a reason to be. Hilde was coming over for dinner that night. If things went right there was lots of fun in store for the self proclaimed 'God of Death'.

'Maybe we should just skip dinner and head right for dessert.' He thought merrily to himself.

'Of course that means I wouldn't get to eat tonight.' He seriously considered this idea. For Duo, only three things were more important than eating. Battle was number one. Anything having to do with poking fun at Wufei or Heero was second, and Hilde was third.

'A really close third.' He reminded himself. This time the food won out.

"Maybe we could do both at the same time!" he asked out loud to no one in particular. Grinning impishly at this new idea, Duo began to skip towards his house. 

In the years after the war between earth and the colonies and that little tiff with Trieze's brat kid, the Gundam pilots had settled down in their respective colonies to live a peaceful existence.

Trowa had bought out the circus he had preformed in while undercover and remade it into the "Greatest Show in the Universe". Quatre and his sisters built a big compound in the middle of the Sahara for themselves and Quatre's friends in the Maguanaut Core. After they moved in no one has heard a word from them since.

'If ya ask me they are all in there doing that freaky hippy crap the Quatre is into.' Dou thought to himself.

'Figures, he never was the manly type.' Smiling to himself at his new joke at Quatre's expense, Duo rounded the corner on the last bock away from his house.

With help from Relena, Wufei set up a school for the martial arts in the former lunar base on the moon.

'Funny thing was, the whole time she was helping him he kept calling her stupid and weak.' Duo chuckled lightly to himself. Wufei's hatred of women was well known throughout the colonies.

'It must have taken months for him to work up the courage to ask.' It was also a known fact that Duo enjoyed picking on Wufei for no better reason than boredom.

Heero lived God knows where and did God knows what, but he always seemed to show up whenever someone needed him.

'Stalks us all most likely. Still can't decide if we should live or not.' Thinking about the stony faced pilot always sent Duo into fits of laughter.

'I still can't believe Relena is alive. You would think he could just shoot her and get it over with, but noooooo, he lets her live so she can ruin our lives by callin' three times a day asking if we have seen him.' Duo hated Relena with a passion.

"Stalky bitch." He cursed under his breath.

After the whole war mess ended, Relena spent her days either helping run the earth's new government or searching for Heero.

'If Heero doesn't hurry up and do it,' he said to himself. 'I will.'

Duo had ended his career a bit differently than the rest. Every day he would go out into space with his Deathscythe HELL and salvage parts from destroyed old mobile suits. Lots of the technology was still useful to the colonies so Duo made quite a living with this.

'Still doesn't compare to bringing death to the masses, but it helps.' Duo opened the door to his house with a laugh and stopped in surprise.

Who is in Duo's house? And who could be so foolish as to surprise the God of Death?

Find out in the next installment of Falling Away!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did I would be rich, but I don't. Go bother someone else who has money.

Second disclaimer: Since we don't actually know the exact time the colonies went up in relation to our present time, I shall just say several hundred as a fill in.

Falling Away: Chapter 2

Laughing to himself Duo Maxwell opened the door to his house and stopped in surprise.

There in front of his eyes was Hilde in a skimpy little white negligee that left nothing to the imagination.

Duo stood mesmerized as his name was repeatedly called out.

"Duo… Duo… DUO WAKE UP!!" With a sharp slap Heero pull Duo back to his senses.

"Awww man, why did you do that Heero? I was havin' a really nice thought right then." Much to Duo's disappointment it wasn't Hilde wearing next to nothing but his fellow Gundam pilot Heero Yuy standing in his foyer.

"Hmm whatever. Look at this and tell me what you think." With that Heero handed Duo a mini disk.

"Looks like a mini disk to me." Duo said with a grin.

"Not the disk baka, what's on the disk." With that Heero walked into what could only be called the computer room. It was a room right next to the front hall filled top to bottom with computers and other electronic devices.

Hero walked up to the main terminal and put in the disk.

'INPUT PASSWORD.' Appeared on the screen.

"What's the password?" Heero asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

Duo smiled at his friend.

"Guess. If you get it in one shot I'll give you ten bucks." Duo was obviously confident about his password.

'Heero may be a hacker but he will never get my password.' Duo thought to himself with delight.

Sighing Heero typed in some letters.

S.H.I.N.I.G.A.M.I.

'PASSCODE ACCEPTED.' 

Duo sputtered in disbelief.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm psychic." Heero murmured.

"No seriously Heero," Duo said. "How the heck did you know?"

"Just look at the disk." Heero gave his famous death glare and finally Duo relented.

"Fine man fine. I still am gonna find out how you knew later." Duo hung his head in defeat and watched the screen.

The disk started up with a security camera clip. It was focused on a dark parking lot. At first no one was in the shot then a woman came from the bottom holding a purse and a set of keys.

After about thirty seconds by herself a second person walked in. Duo couldn't tell at first if the second figure was a man or a woman because of the long trench coat the person wore.

Catching up quickly to the woman the figure in the coat grabbed her from behind and then forcefully bent her backwards. What seemed strange to Duo was the fact that the person had his\her head down by the woman's neck the whole time.

After a few seconds the figure was done and left the seemingly dead woman alone. As soon as this was over a second view from what was apparently another camera came on. In this scene a hobo was mugging a man in a back alley. After a second a third figure wearing a similar trench coat to the attacker in the first video, stopped the mugger. After he made sure the man was all right and had left the third person bent over the hobo and placed his head over his neck.

After a minute or so the ordeal was over and the cloaked stranger walked away from the now lifeless body. After those two videos there were several other just a similar but a bit different. 

When it was over Heero looked at Duo with cold eyes.

"Well what do you make of it?"

Duo thought about his next choice of words. What he said next was the most thrilling and awful thing he has ever said in his life.

"Looks like we got some vampires running round." With that said, he promptly burst into a fit of giggling.

Ok I know I didn't put Angel in this chapter, well by name anyway but I had to build on the plot a bit. So bear with me. Oh and as far as the Shinigami reference, if you don't get that then you shouldn't be reading this, lol.

Oh also keep those reviews comin'. The more I get the faster I produce.

Bia Bia!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The disclaimers are in the first two chapters. From now on just go there to see them.

Note: Sorry about the delay in chapters but I've been sick. So sick that I had to drop out of college and get tests and crap done. I will try to put out more chapters more often.

Chapter Three

He was the ultimate hunter. Strength, stealth, enhanced senses, all were his to command. But it wasn't these things that made him the best. No, it was the mind set that put him apart from all the others.

They had called him a psychopath, but that wasn't true. A psychopath killed not knowing the difference between right and wrong. The closest description of himself was a sociopath. He knew the difference between right and wrong, he just didn't care.

It was the fact that he had no conscience that made him unstoppable. He would do anything to bring his prey down. It sometimes resulted in useless death, but what did he care? Death was something beyond him.

At one time he wasn't like this. He had a family once. A wife, kids, even a dog, but that was all gone now. Taken away by his Sire. He didn't regret it. It had set him free. The first thing he had done after his Sire had Cured him was go to his menial job and share his freedom with his co-workers.

They resisted at first, like he did, but when they were also Cured, they followed him like lovesick puppies. He never found out the name of his Sire or where he went after the Cure, but he knew that he was out there, watching, waiting for the time when his Chylde had proven his love.

Then they would be reunited, as Sire and Chylde, and the heavens would tremble at their names.

As Angel traveled in the sewers beneath the colony he suppressed a shiver. Wondering why a sense of foreboding entered his being, he quickened his steps. Only a few hours of daylight left before he would return to the surface. Best to keep moving till then.

"Ok see here is the problem we face." Duo Maxwell's face went placid for one second then resumed its usual joviality. 

"See most of the old myths and legends about vampires aren't true. In fact I have no idea how they got started in the first place. Vampires can't be killed by anything less than beheading or anything silver through their hearts."

Heero looked up from the vid-screen. "What about stakes?"

Duo chuckled "Try that and you get a very pissed vamp coming after you with a stick protruding out of him."

"Holy Artifacts?" Heero asked.

"Well if they were blessed by Christ himself yes, but do you know anyone nowadays with the powers of God? Anyway Holy Water does sting them but that's it. Personally I think the only reason it does is because the alter boys pissed in it."

"Exactly how strong are they?" Said Heero quietly.

Duo mused thoughtfully for a second and said, "Well it differs on the vamp itself. Those just turned can be anywhere from four to five times the strength of humans. That's when they are turned by normal vamps. They get stronger with age. If a vamp is five hundred years old, well lets just say they aren't called Masters for nothing."

Heero frowned. "What about those who are turned by vampires who aren't normal?"

"Well the only a turning isn't normal is when a Master turns someone. When that happens the new vamp gets half the powers of the Master. That makes him sort of a mini-master if you will." Duo spouted while digging in a drawer next to Heero.

"How is that not normal?" Heero asked.

"Man don't you every stop with the questions?" Duo looked up.

"Know thy enemy." Heero quoted.

Duo sighed, "Right, right. The reason it isn't normal is that Masters almost never turn a person. They consider it to be below there status. Besides that would mean in a few hundred years they would have someone with powers that rival there own. Survival of the fittest is the motto."

After rummaging around in the drawer for a bit Duo popped up with a disk.

"Here," Duo said handing Heero the disk. "This is everything there is to know about vamps and their kind. Also it holds info about how some of the earlier Masters were put to rest."

Standing up completely Duo started pushing Heero towards the door.

"Well there ya go, if ya need me call me tomorrow, but as for tonight I plan on getting some loving."

With that Duo shut the door and ran to his room to take a shower, hangin with Heero was fun but always made him feel a bit dirty afterwards.

"Cause the he doesn't shower often the smelly dope."

Authors notes- well there it is. As always review for me pls cause I hate doin things when I don't get any feedback. Also I know I didn't mention the whole fake sunlight thing on the colonies but I was letting that be for future chapters J


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I have seen others do this so I shall as well. If there is a question in the reviews I shall answer it, so without further ado the answer to the only question I have gotten J

Darkslayer: As a fan of Angel and BtVS, you should remember that Angel himself can be good/evil almost at any time. So I am leaving that up in the air at the moment. As for the Sire and Chylde thing, a Sire is the vampire who turns a person into a vamp, thus making a Chylde. This comes straight from the series. As well as many other vampire movies and novels, though I am at a loss as to which ones exactly J Anyway the person whose thoughts we peeked in on is a character that we will meet in person later on. Also thx for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 4

That night Heero looked over the info on the disk. At that same time Duo was getting some of the loving he so eagerly anticipated. Also to his great delight he found a way of eating and having fun. Across the colony something else was happening.

Angel was in deep thought as he walked the mechanically imposed night streets. There had been several killings the past couple of days. Not that that was out of the ordinary, but the way they were carried out reminded him of something from his past that he just couldn't put his finger on. They were vampire killings of course but who had done them? Angel was sure he was the last of his kind. All the others had been found and killed or just murdered in the Master Wars several centuries ago.

Angel sighed on that note. The Master Wars was a horrible time for everyone in the underworld. The four most powerful vampire masters (besides himself of course) had decided there could be only one master. And the winner would get the right to rule them all.

'Rather stupid if you ask me.' Angel thought to himself, not only did the masters kills themselves in the fight but managed to start an ongoing war between vamps for years. This coupled with the slayers doing their jobs, made the extinction of the vampire kind almost certain.

Since the end of the war two hundred years ago Angel hadn't seen another vampire since.

'Although to be honest some of those years were a blur.' Angel admitted. Things went on that he didn't ever want to think about. 

'That and most of the rest of my past.' Angel sighed. 'Poor Cordy. And Buffy too. Death follows me everywhere.'

There had been other loves, but only those two ever came back to haunt him like this. Dark times had seemed to follow him everywhere. There was no peace to be had anywhere. He would have ended it hundreds of years ago if he only had the strength and courage. Besides, he had been to the real hell. Hell on earth was much more preferable.

'Well you will die eventually old man.' Angel whispered. 'The end will come. When it does I will pray that instead of hell my soul will just be erased from existence. No heaven, no hell, just nothing.'

Angel walked alone on the streets, alone in the city, alone in the colony, alone in the universe, and alone in this plane of existence.

Fate can be cruel. But fate can also be kind.

Heero had been looking at the information for three hours now, without any signs of slowing down. The ultimate soldier was absorbing the data like a sponge. The parts that interested him the most were the facts on the women who hunted vampires. They were called slayers and seemed to be even better fighters than him. Although that wasn't saying much. These women were judged by old standards. There was no way a woman could hold a candle to him. Heero who didn't say very much on the outside often boosted his own ego in his own mind.

The one slayer who had the most information was a one Buffy Summers. It seems that not only did she die and come back to life SEVERAL times but she seemed to be the strongest of them all. This was a confusing thing since the slayer line continued for several hundred years. Even to this day it is rumored that a slayer is out there waiting for another vamp uprising. But this Buffy character had amazing deeds for one so small in the universe. She saved the world many a time and most surprisingly of all, loved two vampires.

Heero read on and came across many other wonderful and powerful vampires. Names such as William the Bloody, Lestat, Louis, Marius and many others. All wiped out by slayers or some sort of war that went on. Of all the names he came across only one was listed as still living. A vampire going by the name Angel, or Angelus depending on the century. But his whereabouts were listed as unknown.

'Best to start looking for him.' Heero mused. 'He could be starting some sort of neo-vamp regime. Although in the videos there were several different kills were made only a few were of innocents.'

This being the only lead Heero had, he immediately began his quest.

Duo was a very happy man. Not only did Hildie and himself have a great night. They also decided to talk about moving in together. Things were only getting better in Duo's world. But when things are at their brightest trouble always seems to find a way in.


	5. Interlude

Interlude

This isn't so much a chapter as it is announcement. I am having quite a lot of trouble with writers block recently and well I am now putting it out into the public. I need suggestions. You have an idea about something? Should I add a character, kill someone, Kill everyone? Ideas in any form or fashion will be read and given consideration. Even if you tell me my works sucks and I should quit. But hopefully you won't. Ok that's out of the way and following the bylaws of FF.net I have to put something in this that resembles a story or something.

Heero slept.

Duo Slept.

Angel walked around.

The evil presence did evil things.

Quatre is gay.

See you next chapter!!


End file.
